


Trust

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Snippets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: thanks for reading. you can find me on tumblrhereon my personal blog andhereon my fandoms blog!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898515
Kudos: 10





	Trust

"I know I can trust you." 

"You can," John said back, immediately. "If I can help it I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right?"

Sherlock smiled. "I know."

John smiled back. "I love you," he said, and gave his hand a squeeze.

Sherlock squeezed back and rested his head on John's shoulder. "People will talk, John." His tone was joyful, mixed with soft laughter.

"They do little else," John laughed back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. you can find me on tumblr [here](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [here](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog!


End file.
